Burning Dawn
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What would hapen if when Bella came to forks with two other sisters of hers? What if the Cullen's aren't the only family of vampires in Forks? Who would Bella be with then? will the Swan sisters all fight for Edward's heart.? Or will this other family of vampire's win their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's Pov**

There wasn't too much in this life that upset me, nor was there any reason for me to live at all for that matter. But one thing… or should I say one person, really knew how to get under my skin, and cause the rest of my existence to be a living, breathing hell.

This one person is just one big part of a family of little demons, whose soul purpose is to ruin my family and I's life.

They do a good job of it to, because like my family they are skilled with powers, and tremendous self control, even stronger then our own.

But Carlisle urges us to 'be reasonably' with them, but little did he know the true potential these morons had.

"Edward what are you doing, you know Carlisle said not to show any reaction towards them," Alice warned as she watched between me, and the boy sitting across the lunch room.

Elijah.

He glared back at me with pure golden eyes, and chocolate colored waves on the top of his head. His features we're flawless, although I could see a slight roughness to his appearance, but all together he sat there with a look of power, and intimidation.

Beside him was Emma; the blonde girl, his sister, and his little minion. She had more of a homely appearance, with cat-like features, and a sneaky look in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at them, my eyes shifting to the two guys beside Emma, what was throwing food around on the floors, and snickering together with smirks.

The first boy, Jareth; who had began to throw food, was the oldest of them all, his hair was a fire of red curls, with more of a paste white color. The other boy was Xavier, he strangely enough was very similar to me physically, except his hair was a light blonde, and the sharpness of his eyes could cut anyone looking at him in two with one glance.

The other girl who sat on Jareth's lap, I wasn't sure about, but she seemed just as rude and obnoxious as the others, and by the way she flipped her hair; similarly to Rosalie, she seemed snobbish.

"Don't look at them, just focus away," Alice said, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, before they lose their cool," Emmett muttered, looking around everywhere but over at that table.

I reluctantly looked away, and sighed, calming myself as best I could.

"They are just… so annoying," I said darkly.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know?" Rose snorted with a glare.

"Did you know we have three new girls here today?" Alice asked now looking at all of us with a secret smile.

I rolled my eyes, not looking at her.

"Why would we possibly want to know this?" I muttered, moving my food around my tray.

"Oh I don't know… just thought it would… interest you," Alice said and laughed as I gave her a curious look.

I concentrated slightly to slide into her thoughts, only to hear about a big sale going on later in the day.

I frowned watching her.

She was blocking her thoughts, that could only mean something is going to happen that she doesn't want me to know about, and usually if it's something she doesn't want me to know about, it's something I'm not going to want to happen.

"Is that them now?" Rose asked, nodding to the three girls that walked in.

I turned, taking in the three girls with quiet awe. The first thing I noticed was the complete silence I heard from all of them. They're thoughts were, just not there…

Maybe they are just too far away…

Alice pointed to the first girl, this girl walked with little confidence, and a red face as she glanced at all the kids watching them. Her big brown eyes mostly kept to the ground as she slide her chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder.

"That's Bella Swan,"

The next girl beside Bella was a bit shorter, with crystal blue eyes, as bright as the sun. Her hair was much lighter brown then Bella's, and was longer, probably reaching down past her shoulders. She smiled as she walked, with confidence, and a sly look around the room. A look of adventure touched her soft looking features; something told me she looked the thrill of the chase.

"That's Alida Swan for sure," Rose nodded to the girl I was looking at.

I nodded, then turned my expression to the last girl. Her hair must have been as black as the night, and her eyes seemed to be a light green-ish blue color. She was much tanner then the other two, but her. She had a smirk as she walked. Trouble maker was written all over this girls face, I saw no sign of fear as she walked through the crowds of people.

"And that must be Natasha Swan," Emmett nodded to the last girl. "She got one hell of a kid in gym,"

He laughed his booming laugh, which brought all three girls attention over to us, along with those little demons across from us.

Now the Parkers were watching the Swan girls.

They better not get any ideas…

**Review! I'm letting it be up to you guys. Should Bella be with Edward, or would you like to see one of her sisters getting him. Up to you all! XD thanks for reading! **

**I'll update as soon as I can! Peace out girl scouts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

I slowly walked to the only empty table left in the cafeteria, Alida and Natasha came over, sitting down on each side of me, talking eagerly about the people they have became friends with, while I on the other hand, really didn't make one yet.

"Bella, you haven't said anything at all, how was your day?" Alida asked looking at me curiously, taking a sip out of her drink.

I tried to give them my best smile.

"It was great,"

Alida gave me the 'I'm not buying that' look, while Natasha seemed to believe my words easily.

"U-um, excuse me, I was just wondering…" Some kid came over to stand in front of our table, looking nervous as he looked at each of us.

"What do you want?" Alida said with her signature 'not interested' face.

"Make it quick, we were talking," Natasha said rolling her eyes, flipping her hair from her face, giving the boy an annoyed look.

I just looked at him curiously, watching his reactions to my sister's with amusement.

"I was just wondering, if you are all… s-single," The boy went beet red, looking quickly away from us.

Alida and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah we are, and none of us are interested, so beat it," Natasha said turning back to her sandwich rolling her eyes.

The boy quickly went shuffling away, trying to leave with as much dignity as he could.

We all laughed watching him go, so when a smooth voice spoke from behind us I jumped in surprise.

I turned slowly looking up at the tall boy now in front of us.

His eyes shinned the strangest golden color I have ever seen, with waves of onyx black waves falling down to just touch his eyebrows. His features were perfectly sculpted, with piercing straightness. He stood with a dominance and power that was easily felt with him staring down at us like he was the king of the cafeteria.

I almost felt the urge to bow at the sight of him, his pure beauty was easily to notice, and he looked like he was born to be a model.

His voice as sweet, but just as powerful as he looked rang out to us getting our full attention.

"Hello, I'm Elijah Parker, and I couldn't help but notice that I've never seen any of you lovely ladies before," He said with a charming smile.

I swallowed as I noticed his eyes mostly staying on Alida, so I said nothing.

"Um, yeah we're new here…" Natasha said not seeming at all affected by this guy's beauty.

"And what is your name," He asked looking at each of us.

"I'm Bella," I muttered, not meeting the boy's gaze in fear of making a complete fool of my self.

"I'm Natasha," Natasha spoke, seeming very unfocused as she looked away at something in the distance.

"Alida, nice to meet you," Alida said staring up at Elijah with a look smothering in her eyes.

He smiled at her, raising a brow as he watches her.

"I'll remember that, see yea around," He nodded, and with a gracefulness that left us breathless he was gone, and walking back to his table.

"Wow…" Alida whispered, and for once she was the one with the red face.

Natasha snickered looking at her expression.

"Someone got a crush," She sang.

"Shut it Nattie," Alida muttered with a glare at her, before leaving out a dreamy sigh, leaning her arm on the table.

I laughed along with Natasha, but as someone caught my eye I froze, staring towards another table with eyes like the ones Elijah had.

They were all gorgeous in their own ways, but the one that got my attention was the bronze haired boy. His beauty was far greater then Elijah's and that was impressive.

Who was this boy?

As soon as I had thought that my heart began to race as his eyes snapped to mine, meeting my gaze with curious eyes.

I would have to find out for sure.

**Please Review? **

**What do you think so far?**

**Who is your favorite Swan girl? **


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah's POV

I slowly made my way back to my table, shaking my head to clear the stupid thoughts that seemed to stick in it.

Alida... hmmm, that human was very... different.

I couldn't explain why, but when I had been around those swan girls the only one that seemed to be there was her, it's like the other two was invisible to me.

I had to admit, this was a bit strange.

"I see you made some friends," Jareth muttered rolling his eyes as I sat back down.

I glared at him in annoyance.

"Aww leave him alone Jareth, he was probably just getting the details on them, make sure they aren't a threat," Emma defended with a smile to me.

I threw my sister a thankful smile.

"That's right, they aren't, so don't worry," I said, glancing back to Alida to meet her curious gaze.

My dead heart almost seemed to tighten as I watched back at her.

Why did she have to be so damn interesting?

"Just look at those retards," Xavier growled, and we all turned to see the Cullen's with their heads close together, talking in secret.

I glared towards them, but my attention was quickly pulled away as I watched Alida walking up with her tray to probably toss away her lunch bag.

At the small time that blonde reject went walking up with his tray.

He was the one with horrible self control.

My body tensed the closer they got, but they didn't seem to notice each other.

"Elijah... hello?" Emma's voice sounded from beside me, but I ignored it, keeping my eyes on Alida, and the blonde Cullen.

When they finally were face to face dumping their trays I saw it, the flash of blackness in his eyes and without thinking I stood up and raced up between them hissing at the blonde.

"Get. Back." I said not even bothering to speak gently, hoping this would make Alida leave faster.

I could feel her flinch at my tone, but she quickly did what I said, backing up.

The blonde Cullen watched Alida go with a glare, his eyes black with thirst.

I stayed between them, my instincts telling me to rip this ass to pieces, but already the little pixie was behind the blonde pulling him away, speaking quickly but soothingly.

I watched as Alida's to sisters came over nervous and confused as they watched this all go on.

I turned to Alida with a serious look.

"Are you alright," I asked, needing to make sure.

The Cullen's again pushed all of us in danger of being found out, and like always we had to get involved at fix things, but something told me these girls might be a bit more stubborn.

"I'm fine but-

"Good," I interjected, cutting her off and turning around, quickly walking back to my table.

Nice move Cullen's.

I glared as I sat back down, noticing my family's similar expressions.

The weather outside suddenly began to get worse because of my pissed mood, I couldn't help it, controlling thus type of anger was extremely hard.

The rain was hitting against the glass so hard it seemed like it could smash through it in any moment.

"Calm down bro, the Parker's saved the Cullen's ass again, nothing new," Xavier said rolling with eyes.

I snapped my mouth shut watching the Cullen's one by one walk out of the cafeteria in shame.

He had almost hurt Alida that is what seemed to make me the angriest.

Why?

I wasn't sure why, but I did know one thing, if a Cullen goes near her again... I will kill every last one of them.

**Edward's Pov**

Jasper felt horrible of course, but we all knew it wasn't his fault. We hadn't hunted in a while; we should have taken care of that.

But part of me was glad it wasn't that Bella sister that Jasper had almost attacked.

For some reason I couldn't bare the thought of Bella getting hurt. As strange as that was, but I forced myself to not think that way.

There was no reason to, she was a human girl, and there was no way I was going to be interfering with her safety in any way, it wasn't my responsibility.

But why did I feel that it was?

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov**

I want to know what is up with that guy, and I wanted to know now. Why did he look like he was about to attack my sister. She didn't do anything to him.

She didn't seem to care too much about it, just mutter about how annoyed she was with Elijah for not talking to her about what happened.

"Just be glad he got in the middle of you to, something tells me that dude is messed up in the head, and actually would have hurt you Ali." Natasha said shaking her head with a glare.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I think something is up with those kids, and I'm going to find out what it is." I said looking between the both of them.

Natasha nodded with a smirk.

"They want to mess with one of the Swan sisters, they are messing with all of them, let's find out what is wrong with them," Natasha nodded.

We both looked to Alida waiting for her reply.

She hesitated, but nodded with us.

"I am curious about that Elijah guy, I guess some sister team work is necessary," She smiled laughing a bit.

"Alright well I guess I'll meet you guys at the truck later," Natasha said, and turned walking in the direction of her next class.

Alida and I walked together to our next classes since it was in the same direction.

I noticed that something was really getting to her, and right before I made it to my class I stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

Alida patting my shoulder with a weak smile, "I'm fine, I promise… I just am thinking about some things."

I nodded watching her.

"About Elijah…" I wondered with a slight smile.

She looked down, and nodded a bit, leaning forward to whisper to me.

"You don't think Elijah is… a bad guy do you?" She asked lowly, and I paused looking at her.

What did she mean by that. How could he be bad, he was the one who had got in the middle of her and that other boy.

"No, I don't think he is, why?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth to reply when the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later," She said quickly, and went into the classroom across from mine fast.

I sighed, and walked into my class, a bit more nervous now that I didn't know what she was getting at.

I would have probably gone crazy the whole class wondering if it wasn't for whom I saw sitting in this class.

Like a dark prince, there he sat, looking powerful, and mysterious, Elijah.

Perfect.

And it got even better as I saw Edward sitting in the very back of the room, with the only empty seat left in the room.

Well, I guess I didn't have to wait very long to get my answers.

**Natasha's Pov**

As I walked into my class, and pranced up to the teacher, I looked around the class room, noticing that the one boy with the golden eyes were in here, the one that had attacked Bella.

My fists tightened as I glared back at him, but then another person got my attention.

He also had golden eyes, he also had blonde hair, but he was more boy-ish, with soft features, and dimples, but his eyes had a sharpness to them that made me look away quickly.

It was a look that just felt… deadly.

Like this was a guy you are to stay away from.

"Miss Swan, you may take a seat beside Xavier," The teacher said with a slightly apologetic smile.

I turned back to the boy with the scary eyes, and he rolled his eyes.

"Beside that scary kid," I asked the teacher, hoping he would change his mind.

I must have said that a bit to loudly, because half of the class must of heard, and was snickering quietly.

"The scary kid also has feelings," The boy I'm guessing was Xavier snickered as well.

I silently fumed.

I already didn't like this guy, but the teacher nodded to me to get back to the seat.

I made sure to stomp my feet a bit as I walked back, and flopped down beside him.

He smirked looking at me.

"Can't you make it anymore obvious you don't want to be here," He asked sarcastically.

"Can't you notice the last thing I want to do is talk to you," I snapped, and turned my attention back to the front of the room.

The kids in front of me turned to stare at me impressed and surprise as he handed back our papers.

I didn't care.

As long as this guy didn't talk to me, I would be able to stand this class, maybe.

But as I recalled seeing the blonde who almost attacked Alida I glared turning to shoot that kid an 'I will get you' look.

"That look isn't going to scare anyone," Xavier said with a smirk.

"You would know huh, your looks probably scare your own mother," I muttered at him, not looking at him.

I wanted badly to smack this kid once I heard his peels of laughter.

"I like you, what's your name?" He said tilting his head to the side to look at me.

I rolled my eyes, turning a bit too at least meet his gaze, but the sharpness of his eyes piercing into mine made me look away a bit.

"Natasha, and your Xavier, glad that conversation is over," I said, and began to scribble doodles all over my paper, not feeling like doing any work at the moment.

I was too distracted by how annoying this guy was.

"You have quite the temper don't you," I heard him continue.

"Only with morons," I said not looking away from my paper.

"Bet you're real mad at Jasper huh," His voice began a bit tight.

I now looked up at him.

"Who?"

His eyes slide back to the other blonde haired creep in this room who had attacked Alida.

"Him, you know, the guy who your sister met unexpectedly," He said rolling his eyes.

I glared at him, and nodded.

"Yeah I am, and we aren't going to give up until we find out what his problem is, and all of you people's problems," I huffed.

His expression became hard as he looked at me.

"Don't bother," He said a bit harshly.

I narrowed my eyes at him with a glare.

"Don't tell me what to do, or we are gonna have a problem." I warned, and turned away from him.

Suddenly my hand was being controlled some how, I had absolutely no control of it.

Fear jumped in my gut, as I waved my hand up in the air.

The teacher looked up, and called on me curiously.

I went to open my mouth to say never mind, but I gasped as other words were being formed off my lips.

"Can I go to the nurse?" I was forced to ask.

I glanced to Xavier to see him concentrating on me with a dark look, but looked just as serious.

Was he doing this? Was he controlling my body?

"Yes of course, do you need someone to escort you?" The teacher asked looking slightly concerned.

I wanted to say no, and scream for help, to run from this room and never come back.

The feeling of being under someone's control was now becoming more apparent.

"Yes, could Xavier walk me down please," My voice asked, without my brain even telling it to.

"Alright, go on," The teacher nodded, and with that I was standing, and walking rigidly out of the class, Xavier right behind me.

As soon as we got to the hall way, I felt the hold over me fade away, and Xavier had me pinned at the lockers, glaring at me, but still looking soft if you didn't look in those piercing eyes.

"Look at me Natasha," His voice was softer then before, but the dead seriousness was easy to hear.

I swallowed, keeping my eyes away from his.

"Did you do that," I asked, not letting fear show on my face.

He breathed in not backing away.

"Did what?" He asked just as tightly as before.

Had I really been in control the whole time… no, I couldn't have been, but I didn't say anything in fear of sounding nuts.

"Listen to me Natasha, look at me." He said more of a demand this time.

Reluctantly I did as he said, looking into his golden eyes for the first time, tensing at the sharpness, but I held my gaze there as the sharpness went away. But as soon as it did all my thoughts did as well.

It felt like I was half asleep was I watched him now.

"Listen to me," He spoke again, gently.

"I will listen," I said in a daze.

I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name, all I could understand was his words.

"The accident between Jasper and Alida was just a misunderstanding, there is no reason to be suspicious," He said calmly.

"No reason to be suspicious," I repeated, and I believed it, it was the only thing that my mind held onto now.

His hands slowly turned my head away, and in seconds he was gone.

I shook my head for a second, trying to think.

I remembered lunch, and the little misunderstanding between Alida and Jasper, but I was sure it was nothing to be worried about.

I returned to class with a calm look, and returned to my seat.

Well this day has been pretty good so far.

**Review? what are your thoughts on the Parkers so far? **


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Alida's Pov~~**

As I walked into the class room, I tensed as I saw the little blonde vampire girl that sits beside Elijah at lunch and in the very back of the room the spiky haired, pixie like girl that was talking with the boy that almost attacked me.

Perfect, at least I would be able to get some answers.

Although the blonde seemed to be more of the meaner ones I started with her.

I set my books down on the desk beside her with a small smile, and she shot me a crafty smile in response.

"Hi I'm Alida Swan," I smiled raising my hand to hers.

She took it and gave it a slight shake herself.

"I'm Emma, it's a pleasure meeting you, my brother seems most fascinated with you," She smiled looking at me fully with curious eyes. Probably wondering why.

I swallowed at that, feeling butterflies pounding on the insides of my stomach at the thought.

"Who Elijah…" I asked sitting down slowly, feeling as though I might faint by just saying his name.

She laughed a twinkling laugh watching me.

"Yes, indeed, it's been a long time since I have seen him so… alive," She said with a cryptic tone that had me wondering.

What was that supposed to mean, something in my gut told me I didn't want to find out.

"So I'm guessing you noticed what happened at lunch then huh," I said, opening my note book as the teacher began to present slides on her powerpoint for us to copy down.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for the _Cullen's _behavior, I think they are aliens," Emma muttered, writing down the notes on her paper with an elegance that I was envious of.

I laughed quietly at the thought.

"If they are aliens what would that make your family?" I teased looking back at her to see her hand was gripping her pencil tightly, looking tense.

"Just like any one else Alida, nothing different," She said in a calm tone that didn't match with her tense appearance.

She was now acting just a bit weird now…

But I just nodding, saying no more on the subject.

"I wonder what I did to get him so angry at me," I asked out loud.

"Well he is a Cullen for you," Emma muttered, not looking away from her note taking.

I thought about that.

"Cullen, does that mean they attack everyone," I asked with a trace of amusement.

Emma snickered looking back at me.

"Not exactly, they just have control issues, if they are really mad, and about to lose their temper, they will take it out on anyone that gets to close to them. So I suggest you be careful around them." Emma said simply.

I took in her words, not sure myself if that was even possible. I had to get close to the Cullen's if I wanted to figure them out.

She must have noticed the look in my eyes, because now she turned to me looking serious.

"Alida, I'm only going to warn you once, stay away from the Cullen's," Emma said lowly.

"Why," I wondered, feeling a bit creeped out by her sudden change in tone.

"Because if you did Elijah would have to get involved again, and Elijah only has so much patience,"

My heart fluttered at how she had spoke Elijah's name.

"Why would Elijah get involved?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you,"

I frowned, watching her to explain farther.

"Look, I don't know why he's so all of a sudden wanting to jump in and save the day, but I know if one of the Cullen's hurt you, he will unleash hell on all of us,"

I shivered, feeling my heart racing at the thought of Elijah actually caring if I got hurt or not.

But this fact only made me more curious, although Emma now turned away from me, and seemed that she wouldn't be saying any more to me.

I guess I had enough to think about for today.

The Cullen's had a problem, it wasn't anger I was sure of it, the way that boy lunged at me, it wasn't out of anger, and it was something else; something that he couldn't control.

I could feel that lack of control as his eyes had pierced into mine, almost like he had turned savage in just a second within being near me.

It couldn't be a temper… no it was something else for sure.

And I will figure out what it was.

**Review? Tell me what you think of some of the characters. Some you like? Some you hate?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov**

Sadly, the class period started, and ended without me being able to say a word to either Elijah, or Edward. I was rather happy though to get out of that classroom.

The moment I had sat down beside Edward, he went completely still, and turned his back on me, throwing dangerous glares to me every few seconds, through the whole lecture.

I had been to afraid to ask about the accident at lunch, those black eyes still haunted my thoughts as I walked slowly out of the room with the other students.

Edward had been the first one out, and was now no where in sight.

This had amazed me.

How had he been able to get out of the room so quickly, or was it just that I had not been paying close enough attention? I was after all under a bit of stress after that tense glaring I received.

I was almost out to my lunch when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to be engulfed into big golden eyes. I felt the power, and intimidation overwhelm me as Elijah stood there, looking down on me with a serious gaze.

I swallowed hard, taking a small step back from his reach, watching his hand fall rigidly down to his side.

"I'm sorry for bugging you, I just notice you look like you've seen a ghost," His voice was like a dark wave of heat.

You couldn't see or hear the actual tone of it, but regardless it gave you a sting of heat, as if he was emitting fear into you by force. This was just another attribute to the powerful persona that he seemed to display.

"Um, I'm fine, just… confused," I muttered, backing up a little more as his eyes seemed to harden at my words.

"Confused about what," He edged on, glancing to the side a moment, before looking back at me, his eyes now filling with traces of anxiety.

"Edward," Was all I could manage to say, before I felt another person beside me.

"Oh hey Elijah," Alida's voice spoke, and I jumped, shocked that she had been there.

"Alida, it's always a pleasure," Elijah spoke, he now seemed different.

That powerful stance that he usually stood in was now reduced to a more protective hover, inching towards Alida.

"What's up," Alida said with a curious look between Elijah and me.

I quickly backed up more, and turned away from them, getting myself out of this situation, pretending to focus completely on my locker.

"Bella was looking kinda scared, so I came over to see if she was ok," Elijah said simply.

"Why were you scared Bella," Alida asked turning to me with a raised brow.

I sighed, taking my book bag out, reluctantly turning back to them as I shut my locker.

"Edward was just acting really weird in class; I guess he just really doesn't like me for some reason, he gave me this look the whole class period, like he just wanted to kill me"

Alida frowned at this, looking up at Elijah for an explanation.

"The Cullen's… they are…stupid," Elijah shrugged, looking away from us as he continued. "They don't know how to be normal around people, don't bother worrying about them, they have a lot of issues going on at home,"

Alida looked at me now, and I could tell by her look that she didn't believe his story at all, and I felt the same way.

There was much more going on here then what he was telling us.

"The Cullen's obviously have a problem with us, this is the second time one of them has been rude… almost vicious towards me and my sisters, and if you think we are just going to avoid them, you got another thing coming."

At Alida's words I watched as Elijah clenched his hands into fists, glaring slightly, but he quickly let his face go blank as he stared at the both of us.

"I suggest you all stay away from the Cullen's if you don't want hurt, because I won't be coming to the rescue every time one of you decide to do something stupid,"

Alida shook her head watching up at him with just as much fire.

"Keep you're threats, we can handle ourselves quite fine thank you, we don't want, or need your help, now if you excuse us," She said, and turned to get into his locker.

In a movement that was to fast for my eyes to catch, Elijah was right beside Alida, his hand going out to stop her locker, slamming it shut with a loud boom.

Fear and surprise kept me in my place, even Alida had jumped, but as she looked up at him, she showed nothing but annoyance.

His face was inches from hers, his eyes darkened with silent anger.

"Alida please, just listen to me," He whispered fierily, but I somehow could still hear it.

I watched as she visibly swallowed.

"Elijah," I heard her muttered, but before she could say anymore Elijah's head snapped up and in the direction of his siblings, all waiting on the other end of the hall.

All of them seemed to analyze the situation, most looking disproving, and tense.

Alida and I both jumped at Elijah suddenly clearing his throat, now standing a bit back farther from us both.

"Remember what I told you," He said seriously, and turned his back on us, walking in the direction of his family.

I slowly looked to Alida, reading her expression, taking in her fast breathing, and flushed red face.

It was becoming more and more obvious that we had a problem.

The Cullen's had something against us, and the Parker's don't want us to bother looking for the answer, they all seem to want us to not have anything to do with the Cullen's, because it will put of safety in danger.

But why a group of kids would be concerned over us, they didn't know any of us personally, and they didn't seem to want to make close friends with us.

None of this was making sense, and it was beginning to frustrate me.

And to top it off, I was beginning to think Alida really did have feelings for Elijah.

"Hey girls, ready to get home," Natasha smirked as she walked over to us both.

Alida was quiet, looking down at the ground, obviously thinking about something, so I made an attempt to forget about what had just happened, and see what Alida truly was thinking about all of this.

"Yeah we should, Charlie is expecting us, he is going to be taking us out to eat for dinner," I spoke, watching Alida.

She didn't react; she just nodded, and slung her bag over her shoulder, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Oh I can hardly wait, I head we are going to La Push for this dinner, so at least we get to get out of Forks a little," Natasha shrugged, leading the way out of the school and into the student parking lot.

I nodded with a small smile at that, and nudged Alida, watching her still.

She looked up at me, and raised a brow.

"What do you think?"

She frowned, and her eyes began to blink a few times before she answered.

"I'm sorry what, I wasn't paying any attention," She said looking between Natasha and me.

Natasha was now looking concerned along with me.

"Hey Ali, are you ok, you seem a bit off…" She asked looking over Alida.

"No, I'm completely fine, I just wish I understood what is wrong with the Cullen's, and all of this mess," She muttered.

"I'm sure we will figure this all out with some time, we just got to be patient, and do what we Swan girls do best right," Natasha grinned, patting Alida's shoulder.

"Yeah, something tells me when we find out, why that blonde haired guy, had tried to pretty much attack you, we will find out the answers." I said walking my way around to our truck, to get into the drivers side seat.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Natasha said looking at us both as she scooting into the truck first.

Alida and I looked at each other for a minute, and as Alida jumped in, and closed the door we faced Natasha.

"What do you mean it is a misunderstanding," I asked raising a brow at her.

Natasha just shrugged, looking forward.

"I just think it was…"

"Why, how could that have been a mistake, he looked right at me and lunged," Alida said glancing out her window towards the Parkers car across the lot, looking right at Quinn.

"I don't know ok… I just think it was a misunderstanding,"

"Well it wasn't, I said, looking out my window as well, looking out towards the Cullen car, were I was greeted by two dark eyes.

Edward stared towards me, looking just as tense as he was in class, but now as his family surrounds him, looking like they were ready to hold him back if he made one wrong move, I noticed that there was a savage look in his eyes, as if he was fighting control of a savage inside him.

Why was he so angry with me, that he would want to come out and hurt me? I can't recall doing anything that might have upset him so much.

There was a lot I didn't know, and there was a lot that I would be finding out, no matter what it takes, I will solve this mystery.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Shall we get some La Push hunks in this story, should the Swan girls get some new admirers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View **

I never would understand what it was with that Edward Cullen, nor did I know why his family was so hostile towards me and my sisters.

We had done nothing that I know of, we just got there anyway.

I was glad that we would be getting out of Forks for just a bit tonight though, just to get away from all this nonsense. Maybe with a clear head this would begin to make sense.

Slowly I glanced out the window, catching sight of Alida for a minute. She sat with a glassy look in her eyes, staring directly in front of her, not moving, and not blinking.

Natasha had noticed as well, and moved her hand to sway it in front of Alida's eyes.

Alida flinched just slightly, and finally began to blink again, her eyes sliding to me, then to Natasha.

"What are you thinking about Ali," Natasha edged on, looking between me and Alida concerned.

Luckily Charlie hadn't noticed any of this, and kept his eyes on the road. The back seat of his cop car seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

"I was just thinking about… the Parkers…" She said lowly, brushing a piece of her light brown hair away from her face.

I frowned slightly at this, half curious as to why she would be thinking about them, it was the Cullen's that had the issues after all.

"What about them," I said watching her with raised brows.

She breathed in a second, looking away from the both of us, looking out the window.

"Just how much they are… just like the Cullen's,"

Natasha and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean… the Cullen's are the weird ones, and the Parkers are the ones looking out for us, they are nothing alike,"

Natasha seemed to huff as she said those words, and shrugged for a second as I let my eyes land on hers.

"I agree, the Cullen's and Parkers are different in that way… but physically they are the same, all pale skin, and all have gold eyes… it's just a bit strange," Alida explained, playing with the piece of her hair that had been braided on the side of her head.

I had noticed that as well, but I guess I never realized it until now. With getting attacked and all, it must have slipped my mind.

"They could be related," Natasha offered.

"But you heard the stories, the Cullen's were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, all of them are adopted, yet all of them have the same eyes," Alida said looking at me more then Natasha.

I nodded at her.

Yes, I had gotten bites and pieces of this story on them, but it's the Parkers that I got the most information on.

"Yeah, and the Parkers, they were all adopted to, from Gale, and Tabitha Parker, they all have the same eyes to," I said leaning back in my seat as I began to digest the connections that I had now realized.

"Well… I guess that means that it couldn't be just dumb luck that they all have the same eye color even though they aren't related… but what if they are just contacts…" Natasha argued.

"The Cullen's and the Parker's hate each other right… so I'm guessing they wouldn't make sure to get matching contacts Nattie," Alida said shaking her head with a small smile.

Natasha sighed, and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, as if to sulk for the rest of the drive.

"I just think you two are looking way too much into all this shit, so a group of people have a problem with us, why do we need to run in and solve all the mysterious, why can't we just ignore them, and go on with our lives, like normal people?" Natasha said looking out her window.

Alida shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly before speaking.

"No one is asking you to help Nattie; we just want to know what we did to make them so mad for like no reason, so at least we know what we shouldn't do to not get ourselves killed,"

For some reason Alida's words seemed more then true, that look that Edward had been giving me… it was like death. It wasn't a look that I could easily forget; I knew those dark eyes would be haunting me tonight in my nightmares.

At that, the conversation ended, for the rest of the way, Alida and Natasha didn't open their mouths, they just looked out their windows, up until Charlie parked the cruiser right outside an old looking diner.

I heaved a sigh, looking up at the wooden monster before us, taking note of the wet wood smell that floated around the air as we all piled out of the car.

Charlie seemed at ease as we all walked together in silence into the tiny diner.

The inside smelled even worse, it was a mixture of wet wood, tobacco, and peppermints. But there was also a pure smell of grease, and bug spray lurking around.

"Charlie, glad to see you up around here," A cheerful voice called from a table far in the back, were at the top of the building was a cloud of smoke from a near by smoker.

Charlie smiled and waved in the direction of a man, sitting in a wheelchair pushed up to a table, and turned to the three of us.

"That's Billy Black, he's the one who sold me your truck," He explained before leading us back to the table at which the man was sitting at.

We put on a nice smile as we made it there.

Billy beamed as he took us in, taking the time to shake all of or hands.

"Hey girls, it's been a long time hasn't it,"

"Very," Natasha chuckled.

"You're looking well," Alida smiled with a nod.

"I'm still kicking, how about you all, how do you like Forks," Billy said looking between the three of us curiously.

I went to open my mouth to speak when a boy came jogging over the table, handing Billy a can of beer.

"Here you go, now can I get going down to the beach, Embry and Quil was…- The boy paused right there, finally noticing us.

Alida and Natasha both rolled their eyes, grinning at the boy in amusement.

"Jacob, you remember Charlie's three girls don't you," Billy said nodding to us.

The boy now smiled, rubbing the back of his head, appearing to attempt to hide embarrassment.

"Of course, who could forget the Swan girls," He teased.

I cracked a smile at that, taking in his appearance more.

He wasn't bad looking, and he truly did seem like a nice guy, and a lot of fun. I think Jacob and I could be friends for sure.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Natasha fanning herself as she stared at him.

I tried to hold back a snicker at that, and smiled now fully at Jacob.

"How are you Jake,"

He now turned his full attention on me, giving me a warm smile.

"I'm doing great Bella, thanks… so… did you all wanna come to the beach to… I was meeting a few friends there," Jacob said looking at each of us eagerly.

Alida glanced to Charlie, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, but we were just going to eat, if you wanted to met up after," She said.

Jacob nodded, quickly sitting down on the chair beside Billy, watching us pointedly.

"I'll wait,"

Was all he said, and I watched as Natasha laughed, her face turning a bit pink.

Something told me, that someone had a little crush on Jacob.

This thought was beyond funny to me for some reason, but I ignored the urge to laugh as I sat down as well.

Alida and Natasha both sat down on each side of me, hiding their faces into their menus already.

I glanced at my menu as well, but I was too distracted by Jacob's constant stare on me, that I couldn't help but stare back, making us both laugh.

It was just to easy to like Jacob, he was just so warm, and kind, it was hard to resist, you just couldn't help but feel good around him.

The waitress now came over with a bored look, giving us the evil eye as she stood in front of our table.

For some reason this bothered me more then it did everyone else, it was almost scary how she was looking at each of us, like she wouldn't mind getting out a baseball bat and cracking us on the heads with it.

"Hi, my name is Leah, what can I get for you all," She said in almost a flat tone.

Her name was Leah I guess, well… Leah differently wanted to be somewhere else at this moment.

Natasha noticed her tone, and glared, getting a bit rude herself, ordering her drink and meal with almost a dark look on her face.

This only seemed to make Leah madder, but as she turned to Alida, he expression just went blank all together.

Alida ordered her meal as well, but in her usually chipper voice, which seemed to help Leah's mood a bit, and she even cracked a smile when Alida mispronounced the name of her meal.

Her dark piercing eyes were now squared at me for my order, and my hesitation already had her dark frown on her face again.

Quickly I went to speak when a guy came jogging up behind Leah, wrapping his massive arms around her, his face resting into her shoulder.

Just like a light switch Leah was now smiling from ear to ear as she looked at the guy that had just grabbed her.

"Sam, I'm working, get out of here,"

"No way LeeLee, I'm here to pick you up for you're break,"

"Well, just wait a minute, I'm getting this last order,"

Leah again was turned towards me, with impatient eyes.

Quickly I ordered my meal, noticing for a minute that the guy that still had his arms around Leah was now staring deeply into Natasha's eyes.

He stood frozen, his lips parted slightly as he stared.

Natasha stared back, her face turning a bright pink, before she slowly hide her eyes in her hands pretending to look out the window.

Leah had noticed the staring, and her eyes now narrowed into slits held nothing but jealously, and anger as she marched him away.

I wondered what that had been all about.

Alida looked at me, seeming to have noticed the same thing, and shrugged, frowning slightly.

"Did you see that Sam guy staring at you," Alida whispered to Natasha.

Looking embarrassed Natasha nodded, playing with a piece of her hair that had been pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, that was a little weird, when he did that… I just got this… feeling,"

Alida and I looked at each other, and snickered.

"Sounds like you're in love,"

Natasha angrily smacked at the both of us, her face getting redder.

"Love, hell no, I have my eyes on someone else," She muttered and stole a quick glace at Jacob; who was busy balancing a spoon on his finger.

It was obvious that Natasha had a thing for Jacob, but after this little staring thing with Sam, I was beginning to believe that there might be a tiny team change. From Jacob…to Sam…but I would hate to be Natasha if she had to go up against that Leah girl..

If looks could kill…

**Review?**

**Tell me what you're thinking so far with the love triangles? **

**Who do YOU think Natasha should be with?**

**What happened between Natasha and Sam? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what had just happened…

I can't just do this to Leah, it would break her heart, it would break mine… how could I ever be happy knowing I crushed Leah's heart to pieces.

But how can I ever be happy with Leah now knowing that I have imprinted on someone else, and my feelings… I could already feel them building up tight inside of my chest.

This was becoming unbearable; I had to see that girl again… to see those beautiful hazel eyes. The slight roughness to her features gave her this strong independent look to her; that set her apart from the other girls who sat around her, faded into the distance by her pure beauty.

I shook my head quickly at the direction my thoughts were heading, and forced myself to focus on Leah's figure right in front of me, glaring up at me with hurt, and accusation already on her face.

Quickly I gathered up a fast lie forming in my head to throw to her, hopefully this would buy me some time until I figured out how I could deal with this imprint.

There was still so much I didn't know yet. Like if I could stop this from happening, or if this would be permanent, maybe I could simply forget about the girl and the imprint all together until I figured things out.

"So what was with all the staring, she more interesting to look at then me," Leah said bitterly as she hung up the order paper, throwing a glare at the cook in the kitchen before turning her full scowl at me.

"Sorry, it was just… she looked so familiar, I swore I have seen her before some where, but I guess not, I don't put a name to her," I lied smoothly, wrapping a stiff arm, around Leah.

I tried to make it seem like it was comfortable having my arm there, but I couldn't bring myself to still have that same feeling.

It was like everything that I once had felt was slowly fading away, and replacing it with the feeling of emptiness.

But Leah seemed to easily believe my lie, and softly smiled, calmed down as she leaned onto my arms.

"That was Natasha Swan, Charlie's kid..." She said simple.

So that meant that she didn't live around here… was this good or bad…my heart told m e bad… terrible, but my head cheered great.

If she didn't live around here, there would be no problem ignoring her, and keeping the bond from growing deep and strong.

But my heart pained at this thought at the same time.

Did I want her to be in my life more…?

No, I shouldn't want that and hurt Leah… that was wrong…but I can't help how I feel…Did I love this girl already…

"Sam…hello…are you ok, you haven't even said anything at all since I said that," Leah said her voice not hiding her irritation.

"Oh, sorry… I was just thinking, come on, let's get going…" I muttered, and quickly lead Leah towards the exit of the diner; glancing just a flash of a second to glance towards Natasha before walking out.

Her image haunted my thoughts the minute our eyes had made the slightest of contact, and the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise as a blanket of chills raced over my skin.

Why did this have to be so hard to ignore…

I didn't wish upon this curse to anyone, to fall in love without wanting to in the beginning… but in a sense this felt amazing. I wanted to run and fly, and yell out in joy, I felt like I could do any of those things if it wasn't for the thought of having to hurt Leah weighting down the feeling a lot.

At that moment I felt Leah snap her head up to force her dark brown eyes to mine, turning around to stop us right at the edge of the beach, where the trees began to surround us.

"Ok enough games, tell me what's wrong, your not acting like yourself at all," Leah demanded crossing her arms as she watched up at me with a frown.

My heart raced in anxiety at her look, imagining the look of pain on her face if I told her the truth.

I told you Leah, I'm fine,"

"No you're not, are you still worried about the Cullen's, and the Parkers, or is this something different completely?" Leah said her eyes narrowed now.

I quickly shook my head, resting my arms on her shoulders, keeping my expression as calm and convincing as possible.

"I. Am. Fine."

Leah's eyes turned a bit warmer, a smirk hinting on her lips.

"Then kiss me," She said watching me with that look she always got when she was suggesting a little bit of playfulness at my house for the night.

But I knew I couldn't do that… I didn't have the heart to do something like that with her ever again; it was like being with a complete stranger.

Regardless I leaned in, sweeping her up into my arms, pressing my lips to hers with a gentle touch of emotionless air.

I no longer felt the little sparks that danced between us in these little moments, maybe she still felt this…but I couldn't…I didn't.

And as I pulled away, letting her hug herself closely in my arms, I've never felt more out of place, and wrong.

It took all my will power not to pull away, and run looking for my imprint.

I had to stay here; I couldn't let this thing happening without putting up a fight.

**Bella's Point of View**

It didn't take to long to finish all our meals, and soon Charlie and Billy was sitting up at the bar, sipping down a few beers, talking vigorously about a planned fishing trip they would be planning to go on in the near future.

Meanwhile Jacob led us all out of the diner and down a tiny sand covered path down a slightly steep hill that went right to La Push beach.

"This place is so beautiful," Alida smiled glancing around at the shattered trees, and the almost crystal blue skies, there was just enough cloud cover though to ruin my positive comments about La Push.

"Yeah, I wish I lived here," Natasha said her eyes fluttering a bit as she watched Jacob closely.

Alida and I rolled our eyes at her, hiding our quiet laughter at our sister's expense.

"It's ok here, but now this place just got a whole lot better now that you girls are here for a visit," Jacob said giving us a big toothy grin.

I laughed at that along with Natasha, and just kept shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Thanks Jake; means a lot," My laughs now reduced to a smile.

"Any time ladies,"

Natasha was by now going gaga, but Jake never seemed to notice, or maybe he did notice and choose not to show it.

Once we made it to the beach part I chuckled as two boys came running over to us, looking eager until they saw Alida, Natasha and me. Then they all seemed to freeze in their tracks, staring with their mouths open wide.

"Jacob surrounded by three hot girls… this gotta be a dream," The one boy said and laughed, giving us all a flirty smile.

This actually stirred up a laugh from Alida, surprising me a bit.

Usually she was the one that got the most annoyed at guys constantly flirting, and getting up into her business, but right now nothing at all seemed to be bothering her.

Now it was Natasha's turn to roll her eyes at the boy, turning her full attention back on Jacob.

"Quil, Embry, this is Bella; the oldest, Alida, the middle kid, and Natasha; the baby," Jacob grinned.

Natasha's face turned a bright shade of pink at Jacob's words, and smiled inching closer to him.

I snorted, watching Quil's fascination starting with Alida, while the other boy Embry seemed to mainly focus on the ground then up and around at Jacob.

He seemed rather shy, which I welcomed more then the massive flirting that the other boy was doing.

"It's nice to meet you lovely ladies," Quil said wagging his brows at each of us, making sure he threw an extra wink to Alida.

Alida easily brushed off that, and turned her eyes to a new direction, causing her to freeze.

My eyes quickly followed her gaze to see a boy standing in the distance. Not only was the boy shirtless, but there was two more guys beside him.

They all we're trying to tackle each other by the looks of it; I was able to spot Sam from beside the boy that Alida seemed to be focused on.

Softly I poked Alida, trying to get her attention but her eyes wouldn't move away from the boy, and suddenly as the boys eyes locked over to hers I noticed as his body tensed, he now was staring back.

This was getting to weird.

First it was that Sam guy with Natasha, and now it's Alida with this other guy.

I glanced to Sam now as he noticed that the boy staring at Alida had gone tense, and he was now standing in front of the boy blocking our sight from him.

Quickly Alida shook her head, looking down to her feet her face all red.

What had just happened, and why did this keep happening to my sisters…?

"Paul, now calm down, now," I heard Sam's voice as he watched the boy that had been staring.

The boy only trembled in response, and before another word could be said the boy…with the name of Paul apparently began to jog away in the direction of the woods, his whole body seeming to tremble.

Sam and the other guy that had watched this whole thing happen was now quickly following after Paul, heading into the woods as well.

I tuned to look at Alida; she still had her head lowered to the ground, face red, and breathing a bit faster then usual.

Something was going on here, and I wanted to find out what.

**Please review and tell me what you are thinking.**

**So far the imprints are…**

**Sam—Imprint: Natasha**

**Paul-Imprint: Alida **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's Point of View**

This was turning out to be a fairly bad afternoon, not only have I imprinted, but now Paul has as well.

Of course it would be easier for him; he wasn't already in a close romantic relationship with anyone else. But he seemed to be more then angry about this whole situation.

"Paul you need to stay calm," I urged with my serious tone, watching him closely as Jared and I entered the forest behind him.

"What just happened, I'm still kinda lost," Jared muttered looking up at me for an explanation.

"It appears that Paul has imprinted,"

At my words Paul snapped his head back to stare at the both of us in anger, and outrage.

"There is no way that I'm going through with this, I've never been a "One Girl" kind of guy, and I don't plan to be one,"

Jared laughed, watching Paul in obvious amusement.

"Told you it would end up happening to you, you have officially been tied down," He joked with a smirk.

This only set Paul off further; his hands shook faster as he looked his gaze on Jared now.

"Paul…which Swan girl did you imprint on, Bella?" I asked staying as calm as possible.

"No, hell no, and thank god for that, she's the boring one isn't she," Paul snipped, his trembling beginning to slow down again.

"Not Natasha," I stated, instantly filled with burning envy at the thought of anyone being bonded to that girl like this.

"No, it was at least one the prettiest girl, Alida," He muttered, and quickly shook his head at his own gently form of words.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at that.

It was obvious that Natasha was the prettiest of the three, but if I ever got caught thinking such a thing, and I would be first in line for Leah's fury.

"Paul, this isn't something you should be ashamed of, it should be amazing, you have nothing holding you back from happiness except for yourself, go get to know her," I said with a glance back in the direction of the Swan girls, as I heard some cheerful laughing back at the beach.

Paul looked in the same direction, a hint of warmth dotting his eyes, but he quickly shook his head, looking back up at me skeptical.

"There is no way in hell I'm going over to hang with Quil, Embry, and Jacob,"

"You won't be, you will be paying most of you're attention to Alida," I said simply.

"Or we can come to, and get to know all the Swan girls, since they will probably be getting begged to come around more often," Jared snickered.

Paul and I both narrowed our eyes at him.

Snorting, I nodded reluctantly.

"If you want us to come with you, we will,"

Slowly I watched as Paul nodded, turning his back and walking towards the beach once again.

Jared and I followed behind him, Jared snickering, and me trying to remain calm.

This was going to be interesting to say the very least.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had to admit, hanging with Jacob and his friends was a lot of fun, and I could for sure see a reason to come down here on the weekends just to hang.

Quil was a constant flirter, but he mostly stuck to following Alida around, and getting her drinks. She didn't seem to mind his company, but I could already tell that she didn't share the same feelings as Quil felt for her.

This only reminded me more of the Parkers…

Did Alida have feelings for Elijah, and if so what was she going to do about it… something told me that the Parkers wouldn't want bothered with anyone but themselves. I didn't want to see my sister to get hurt…

"Heads up, look who's coming," Quil's rather loud whisper pulled me from my thoughts.

I slowly looked up, feeling my jaw drop as we were greeted by three pairs of golden eyes.

Speak of the devil.

The three Parker brothers were now heading our way, Elijah of course in the middle, leading the way.

While one of his brothers, the one with the razor sharp eyes, and long curls of blonde snapped his gaze towards Natasha from behind Elijah.

The last boy, with the corkscrew curls of fiery red falling down to his shoulders gave us a unsettling look before directing his attention out to the water.

"Hey what are you all doing here," Jacob said looking at the Parkers with a calm smile, as if he was talking to any person, while Quil and Embry stood tense, watching them as if they would be attacked at any second.

"Just out looking for something to do," Elijah shrugged, and tossed us a smirk before looking at Jacob. "I see you met the Swan girls already,"

Jacob's smile widened nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, we're long time friends here,"

Elijah's two brothers looked at each other snickering before watching back to us.

"Is that so," Elijah said a hint of a laugh tugging at his lips, his eyes landing on Alida now.

I watched as her face went a bit pink under his gaze, but like always; she lifted her chin with a stubborn glint in her eyes.

"That's right," She stated, crossing her arms across her chest in one fluid movement.

This only seemed to amuse Elijah's siblings farther, while for Elijah his smile became genuine, grinning at Alida for a second.

And in a movement so fast my eyes couldn't catch it, Elijah was at Alida's side, his arm slung gently around her shoulder, looking down at her with a serious, and in a rush I watched as his lips formed silent words to her, that I couldn't hear.

She was by now blushing redder then a tomato, but she listened to him quietly, her eyes wide.

That's when I realized that Xavier had floated over to Natasha in which caused them to begin to insult, and tease each other.

I shook my head at, half shocked, and half amused.

So outside of school, then the Parkers can be friendly with us, or was this time another attempt to make us not try to investigate what was the problem with the Cullen's.

Well I wouldn't let that happen… even if Alida and Natasha give up on this, I'm not.

Smiling I turned to listen to Jacob, and Embry fight over who should get the last candy bar, while Quil watching Alida and Elijah with a sad sigh.

I tried not to laugh at this, but this really just got even better.

The La Push boys, and now the Parkers, how could this get anymore awkward?

As if to answer my question I jumped in fear as I heard a growl of rage in the distance.

Everyone around me now went quiet, and tense as we all turned to look in the direction of the noise.

Sam and the two boys from before were now standing, almost a distance of a football field away. The one boy that had been staring at Alida was now shaking like he was being electrocuted the growls coming from him.

My heart was now pounding fast at the sight of this boy, he looked furious, beyond furious as he watched Alida and Elijah, his sights locked on them.

Elijah glared back at the boy, quickly shifting Alida behind him, his eyes as dark as the night, and in a strange way he seemed to bare his teeth at the boy.

I glanced to the side seeing the boy who was teasing Natasha to push her behind him as well.

What was going on?

I gasped in horror as the boy let out another loud growl, and began to fall down to the ground on all furs, now a huge mass of fur.

I heard Alida, and Natasha's scared screams as they watched this.

Sam was now looking like he was ready to kill something as he watched the huge mass of fur; that had once been that boy.

Jacob and Embry both finally acted, and got in front of me, both shouting fearful questions at Sam.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jacob said glaring at Sam, as if it was his fault.

"Please, please stay calm, and let us explain, but first we need to get Paul calm." Sam said in a calm and serious voice.

I had to give him credit; he knew had to handle situations like this real well.

"Alida, can you stay calm please," I heard Elijah's voice, and turned to see him looking down at her seriously.

She stood there frozen, a look of fear on her face, but she stiffly nodded, her hands shaking a bit.

To my surprise, I watched as Elijah wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to the chest, looking down at her with an expression of reluctant defeat.

This only seemed to enrage the big wolf that had been Paul, he now made a crouch, looking around quickly, probably to find a good angle to attack from.

I stumbled back in fear, tripping, and landing down on the sand, a cut now forming on my palm as I scrapped it across a loose rock.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked quickly coming to my side to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered, looking down at my bleeding palm.

All three of the Parker boys snapped their eyes on my palm, their eyes seeming to darker all at once.

"We're… gonna go," The boy with the curly red hair said, seeming to take shallow breathes as he slowly pulled his eyes away from my hand.

"What, you can't go now, a freaking guy just turned into a wolf!" Quil said looking at the boy.

Elijah and his two brothers exchanged looks, and after a second I caught Elijah nod to the curly haired boy just briefly.

Before I could make a move, I watched as the red curly haired boy opened his arms wide, and in one, strong, and loud boom, he clapped his hands together.

As soon as the echo of his clap hit my hearing, the world began to spiral, there was an absence of hearing, nothing was making a sound, not even me as I felt my body hit the ground, and soon everything turned black.

**Alida's Point of View**

I watched as Elijah's brother, Jareth I think his name was open his arms, as if he was about to hug a giant.

So quickly I wasn't even completely sure it was happening, Elijah covered my ears, keeping me tightly to his chest.

In a force that surprised me, Jareth clapped his massive hands together, and in that instance everyone slowly crumbled to the ground, passed out, even the huge wolf.

My heart was racing as Elijah's hands slide down from my ears, letting them slowly brush the back of my arms as they fell back down to his side.

I turned around looking up at him with fear. But not fear because of him. It was just the fear of not knowing. Of the confusion, and what conclusion I was coming to.

"What are you," I muttered lowly.

Elijah looked down for the shortest of seconds, before looking up at me with dark eyes, taking a step back from me.

"Someone you should stay away from," He said, and with that not only him, but his two brothers was gone.

Tears filled my eyes for a minute, and I quickly got a hold of myself, getting down on my hands and knees between my sisters, half scared to go anywhere else for help.

It's not like I could tell anyone about a huge wolf boy being here passed out… No it would be for the best if I just sat here and waited for them all to wake up…

In the mean time maybe I could figure out what was going on. So many things had just happened that it was overwhelming.

Was I getting myself into another situation that I shouldn't?

That was an obvious question… yes I was, and I couldn't help it. I wanted Elijah. I couldn't deny that any longer. Elijah was a mystery to me, and I wanted to solve him.

And I would.

**Ok, I'm not going to update this story until I get at least eight reviews. After I get eight, then I will review. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Az~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elijah's Point of View**

That had been much to close. If I had a heart, it would have been beating so fast I'm sure it would have exploded into a million pieces.

This situation wasn't good at all, and to my distaste I had to be the one to tell Gale, which meant we would have to arrange a meeting with the Cullen's.

"Maybe Gale will think nothing of it," Jareth offered trailing behind me with a reluctant stare off into the distance.

"It's Gale, of course he's going to make a big deal out of this," Xavier said rolling his eyes with an uncomfortable glance behind him.

I wasn't sure what was going on inside Xavier's head at the moment, but I couldn't help but think he was hung up over that one Swan girl, Natasha.

This was out of the question, we couldn't involve ourselves with innocent humans…no matter how interesting, or how perfectly beautiful they were.

I mentally sighed as the image of Alida danced back inside my mind, filling my entire body with a wave of warmth.

Why did she have to ever come into my life?

Did she even realize how hard she was making things on me, and how her flawless beauty, and those big blue eyes was setting up my family for trouble?

Of course she didn't, because it wasn't her fault, it was mine for letting her get to me like this. My legs trembled, hinting an instance that I would fall to my knees in front of this woman, and beg to have just one chance to be hers.

Quickly I banished that thought from my mind, and growled at myself.

Stop being weak.

Stop being stupid.

"What's up Elijah, you're acting weird again," Xavier asked his sharp eyes piercing into mine, obviously trying to pull the truth out of me.

I slide my eyes away from his, looking forward as our house came into view.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how safe these wolves really are, they look at vampires as the threat, yet their pack of mutts jump out ready to attack while humans are around. Us on the other hand, we at least got out of there, and away from the humans,"

Jareth nodded in agreement, with an arrogant snarl.

"Just goes to show who really is the better species around here,"

Xavier watched between us, appearing to believe my quickly thought up lie. That was enough for him to not press for anymore of an explanation.

As we made it to the pearl white marble steps to our house I felt a wind blow past us, a familiar scent hitting me.

My eyes widened.

No.

**Bella's Point of View**

As I woke up, I found myself laying upon a soft beach towel, under a tree, a light rain sprinkling from the sky.

I groaned, rubbing my face as I sat up, feeling my head spin slightly.

What had happened?

"Bella, you're finally awake," Alida's voice called, and I quickly looked up to see Alida kneeled in front of me.

"Alida, what happened?" I muttered, waiting for my head to clear.

"Paul turned into a wolf, and you passed out," She said, her eyes hinting a tense undertone.

My eyes widened, and I looked over to where Paul was sitting propped up, looking at each of us with a bored look.

"A wolf," I stated, as if making sure I was hearing this right, even though I no I heard loud and clear.

Alida nodded.

"I think it's pretty cool if you ask me," Natasha said, pulling my attention over to her, where she and Sam were standing next to each other, watching over at me.

I suppose she was right… but still this was just… unreal. Never in a million years did I think I'd watch a boy transform into a wolf, other then in a movie.

A werewolf.

I personally knew a werewolf…

"Bella, we promised we wouldn't tell anyone about this," Alida said looking at me seriously.

I stared back at her, and nodded.

"Of course we won't, not like anyone would believe us any way," I laughed weakly.

The boy that stood off to the side laughed quietly at that, and grinned.

"Thank you Bella," Sam nodded with a carefree smile.

I nodded, trying to share that smile, but I couldn't manage to even force a genuine smile.

"I don't know about you all, but I can't wait to become one," Quil grinned, looking excitedly at each of us.

Jared and Paul looked to Quil with rueful snickers.

"Trust me pal, you won't be thinking that when you actually phase,"

"Yeah, I think I'll be happy to just stay… normal," Embry mumbled, kicking a rock that had been sitting in front of his feet.

Jacob; looking down at the ground nodding in agreement, seeming to be the most upset about this, I felt bad.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," Alida said with a slight frown.

Paul's eyes slowly slide to her, warming slightly before quickly looking away, snorting.

"It won't be easy… it's not really something that you get used to, it's something that you learn to deal with," Sam said, glancing at each of us before turning his eyes to Natasha, and that's were they stayed.

She seemed to blush under his gaze, watching back up at him.

Something told me there was something that was going to go on there, but I couldn't make myself care enough to wonder.

There were more important things to think about, that required not only me thinking, but Alida thinking as well.

The Parkers, they had just been here, that Jareth kid clapped his hands, and then I had passed out.

Along with all the others apparently.

How was that possible, for a group of people all to pass out, all at the same time, and all at once?

It couldn't be possible, there was no cause for someone to faint. Other then the fact Paul had turned into a wolf, but I knew that couldn't have been enough to make the guys faint as well. And then there was Sam and that other kid. They knew Paul was a wolf, and they had fainted as well.

So that only leaves the Parkers as an explanation.

Why hadn't they fainted either?

Why had Jareth clapped?

I forced my mind to think back to what was said before we all had fainted. But I couldn't remember a thing. It was like a thick fog had wiped my memory clear of all past thoughts.

I knew the Parkers had to be the ones that caused this.

But how?

Slowly I looked to Alida, noticing her eyes were planted firmly to the ground, her eyes studying the beach towel.

This meant she was thinking deeply. I could see it in her eyes.

She was thinking hard at something, and I could tell that she was piecing things together, things were making sense to her, and it wasn't for me.

Or was I just over reading into it again?

**Alida's Point of View**

It was obvious that the Parkers weren't normal; I knew that the first day I had seen them, but now I knew there were beyond any degree of normality.

They were inhuman.

No person could do the things they were capable of.

I didn't understand how…or why they were so different; I didn't know what they were.

They couldn't be werewolves; that was for sure.

The wolves all were tan, build, and being in close contact with one was like walking next to a mini sun.

But when I had been close behind Elijah's back, watching tensely as he made a protective shield in front of me when Paul had phased, it felt like a glacier had been set in front of me.

They were opposites.

And I could tell by the look on Paul's face, when he had glared at Xavier, that he had more then an inner hatred for him. It was a hatred towards all the Parker's. The boy Jared had also shown a distaste for the Parkers. Sam was the only one who seemed to be civil, but his stance had been tense… as if waiting.

These wolves had something against the Parkers, or maybe it was more like their instinct?

I didn't know.

But I would find out.

All I needed to do is stay quiet, listen to what these wolves have to say about the Parkers, then find out exactly what the Parker's were.

**Sam's Point of View**

I knew the girls would all be overflowing with questions for me, and I was more then happy to answer them, but I didn't know honestly how much I could tell them.

It was part of the treaty that we wouldn't reveal what the Cullen's were to anyone, and if I said what the Parker's were, this would reveal what the Cullen's were as well.

"Would any of you like to ask any questions?" I said calmly.

My heart raced as Natasha's hand shot up before anyone else's.

"Yes Natasha,"

I felt my whole body warm as I spoke her name, my hands tightening up into fists as I watched her hazel eyes lock with mine.

"I actually have something to ask you more privately," She said glancing back to the others.

Again my heart jumped, and I felt knots begin to form deep within my stomach.

I wasn't used to feeling like this, I was so… weak. I hated the feelings, but at the same time I welcomed it. There was no way I could deny this girl… not anymore.

But I pushed myself to try.

Slowly I nodded to her. "Would you like to take a short walk into the woods to speak?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect,"

Alida and Bella shot Natasha worried looks as I led her away from the others, and towards the woods.

I wouldn't hurt her, I never would, I never could… it would destroy me.

Once we were into the woods, I slowed down to a stop, leaning back against a tree a bit for support as I turned to look at her.

"What did you want to ask?"

Natasha smiled slightly, stepping forward to me.

I felt cornered now, trying to control my breathing at her closeness. I could feel my heart racing hard against my chest, and I struggled to keep my face blank.

"Well first… what are the Parkers… am I crazy, or did that one guy cause everyone to faint," She stated, looking into my eyes.

I opened my mouth, but it seemed my tongue was tied in knots in my mouth.

Swallowing hard, I tried again to speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about with the Parker's,"

Natasha narrowed her eyes a little, and surprised me be stepping even closer, until I could almost feel the touch of her body to mine.

"Ok, now my actual question…" She spoke, but I could barely hear the words, as my eyes stayed trained on her lips.

I could feel myself growing almost excited as I imagined those lips against mine, but I quickly had to push those thoughts away before they led to me doing something stupid.

"And what would that be?"

"Why do you look at me like that," She asked, biting her lip as she watched me.

My body again went warm at her words, and I quickly gripped the tree I was leaning against to hold myself back from wrapping my arms around her.

"I look at you a certain way?" I said, looking away to hide my embarrassment, and to control myself.

Natasha slowly nodded, and some how she inched closer, so now I could feel her pressed up against my chest.

It was silent then, the only thing I could hear was the sound of our hearts both beating quickly in the same rhythm.

I couldn't hold it back for one more moment.

Quickly my arms went out around her, bring her closer, and I gently tipped my mouth down, pressing my lips to her warm soft ones.

Sparks crackled through me at the contact, and I began to shiver as her arms went around my neck, kissing me back with a passion that had my heart racing even faster.

The moment the kiss ended I rested my head on the top of hers, breathing a bit unsteadily, but the sparks continued to dance between us.

That truly had to be the best moment of my entire life.

**Leah's Point of view**

I shook in fury and sorrow as I watched Sam and Natasha. My heart paining worse then anything I have ever experienced.

Quickly I hide myself the tree I had been standing behind, and went running. It was the fastest I had ever moved, yet I felt as though I was still standing in place.

The image of Sam, and Natasha was trapped in my mind, even as the tears stung wildly in my eyes, making it impossible to see were I was going.

But I still found my way to the cliffs.

Looking down at the waves crashing up against the side of the cliff, I swallowed.

I hope they were happy, I hoped they were all fucking happy without me now.

With one last cry, I jumped from the edge, and closed my eyes.

**Please review and tell me what you think? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of view **

There was so much information being presented to the three of us, but all of it just seemed too unbelievable. It was like every childhood fantasy, was suddenly questionable.

Werewolves, what was next?

There was still the matter of what the Parker's were, and sadly the La Push boys refused to say anything on the matter, they continued to play dumb. But I knew deep down, these guys knew exactly what the Parkers and the Cullen's were.

"So, will you be coming back to visit?" Jacob wondered following us back to the diner, where Charlie was waiting for us.

Sam, and Paul also had followed us, but they seemed to stick around Natasha, and Alida, while Jacob just hung close to me, which I didn't mind at all.

"Of course, probably as soon as possible," I grinned, nodding back to the others.

Jacob beamed. "Great, so I'll be seeing you then,"

I nodded, not able to hold back my smile at him.

It was just too just easy to make Jacob happy, which at the same time made me very happy.

As we made it to the front door of the diner, I watched in amusement as Sam and Natasha shared a passionate kiss. While on the other hand, Alida stayed a quiet distance from Paul, just glancing at him a few times with a polite smile. Paul wouldn't look at Alida at all, he stared away with a glare, but if she moved to far from him, he would shift closer.

It was a strangle development with the guys here at La Push, one that I just wasn't too sure about. But as long as everyone was happy, why complain.

"I'll see you soon alright," I heard Sam mutter to Natasha.

But quickly I turned to the door as Charlie came walking out with a content smile.

"Hey girls, you have fun," He wondered taking in the three of us.

"I don't know about them, but I had the time of my life," Natasha grinned, and waved to Sam as he led Paul away from us.

Alida and I looked at each other, and rolled our eyes.

"Don't worry Charlie, I kept them out of trouble," Jacob said with a smug look.

"Thank you Jake," Charlie chuckled. "Well we're off; it's been one long day,"

Jake nodded, and waved to us, before walking back into the diner, where his father was probably waiting.

Charlie took in each of our expressions as we went walking back to his cop car.

"So, do you all like La Push?" He wondered.

Well, it was probably the most interesting place I have ever gone to say the least, or maybe I should say, the locals are…

"It's beautiful, I really missed the beach," Alida said speaking for the first time, in a while.

I glanced over to her. Wondering where her thoughts were. If she was thinking about the fact that our sister was kissing the alpha of a pack of werewolves, or that we still didn't know what the parkers and cullens were.

**Alida's Pov **

Things were getting almost impossible. This was ridiculous, and I was getting so impatient.

The Parkers, and the Cullen's, hasn't been in school for a week now. And Bella and I both have gone a little bit crazy worrying.

I still wasn't completely sure, what they were, but I did know for a fact, that them being gone for a week, it was on purpose. There was a huge meaning behind this, I just know it.

Even as I sat here, lying across my bed, I couldn't get Elijah out of my head.

How was he? What is he doing? How was I ever going to find the energy to get up tomorrow to go to school, knowing it was just going to be another day without him being there?

Suddenly, I heard a gentle tapping against my window.

Slowly, I walked over with a slight frown, looking out and into the darkness, not seeing anything but the night time sky.

"What the…"

And in that moment, a pair of golden eyes where piercing at me through the window, making me back up with a gasp, my heart racing quickly.

It was him.

Quickly I went back to the window, opening it up to watch Elijah nonchalantly drop down inside, a blank look on his face.

"Elijah, what are you doing here," I whispered quietly.

"To see you, we need to talk about something,"

My heart was beating hard in my chest, as I took in the seriousness of his tone.

Was he here to finally tell me what he was? Or was he here to just throw me off, and make sure that I'd never find out what he was?

**Please review. I'll update as soon as I get at least 3 more reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alida's Point of view **

"So what did you want to tell me," I asked quietly, too nervous to continue to stand, taking a seat on my bed.

He watched me for a second in silence as he paced back and forth, looking serious, and almost reluctant to be here right now.

"I'm sure you remember, at La Push, you seen me and my family, in a slightly… strange position," He started.

"Strange position, you made a whole crowd of people pass out, just by clapping,"

He nodded, looking down at the floor for a second, before moving to take a seat beside me.

"So you know, that we are… different,"

I nodded seriously, watching his gorgeous face, getting a bit distracted by his natural beauty.

"Yes, obviously you and your family… and the Cullen's aren't human, not at all,"

At this moment Elijah sighed, his eyes clouding slightly as he locked his gaze on me. My heart began to race; bringing a blanket of red across my cheeks.

"That's right, but do you know exactly, what I am?"

I shook my head, unable to speak, trapped in a daze as I watched him.

He nodded, and surprised me, his hand going out towards me, brushing a piece of my hair from my face. My face was now on fire under his touch.

I could feel him close to me, hear his gentle breathing, and taste the anticipation of getting close to him in any way I could.

"I'll give you a hint," He said quietly, and with a gentleness that could make me melt he was extremely close to me, cupping my face with both of his hands.

I didn't move a muscle, not believing how close he was, and how the shivers rolled up my back at his cold touch.

He now moved my head slightly to the side, and slowly he crept towards my neck, stopping just inches before opening his mouth.

My heart increased even faster now, my eyes going wide.

"V-vampire," I stuttered out, trying to catch my breath.

At my words his eyes snapped up at me, and in a speed so fast I couldn't see, he was at the other side of my room, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

I paused, shaking my head as I watched him.

It was almost unbelievable, but I had to remind myself, I could handle werewolves, so this should be a walk in the park.

Hesitantly, I stood up, and slowly made my way over to him, my heart still pounding loudly in my chest.

"You're a vampire," I spoke quietly, looking up into his eyes, doing my best to not get lost in them.

He kept his eyes firmly on me, nodding just slightly before looking away, with a look of reluctance.

"But, only you know about this, don't tell anyone," He muttered, his voice sounding calm, but his expression hinting an inner anxiety.

"I won't,"

"Not even your sisters,"

I sighed.

I really didn't like keeping things from my sisters, I knew I could trust them, but then again, this wasn't my secret to tell… and this was important, it would be best to keep them out of this anyway.

"I won't, I promise ok, you can trust me,"

"Good,"

"But I have a question, many actually…"  
>"Alight, speak your mind," He said cautiously.<p>

"Well firstly, why did you tell me… isn't it dangerous, to tell anyone something this big?"

His eyes again seemed to cloud over with emotion as he watched back at me.

"That… is a bit of a complicated answer, that might take some time to explain,"

"I have all the time in the world,"

"Actually you don't, it's getting late, and we both have school in the morning.

My heart fluttered at this, excitement filling in me.

"So, you're all going to be back in school,"

"Yes, we will all be there," He said a trace of reluctance leaking in his voice once more.

"It's about time," I muttered, and as soon as I had said that I regretting it, my face turning red as his beautiful golden eyes flashed to mine.

"What's this, did you miss me," He said with a smirk.

"No," I grumbled, narrowing my eyes a bit at him in embarrassment.

He chuckled quietly, the smirk on his face sliding into a more genuine smile.

Sudden he was closer to me, moving the both of us so I was pressed against the wall, both of his hands touching the wall, trapping me there.

"I missed you as well," He breathed, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

I swallowed, letting my eyes close, trying to keep myself calm, and not move.

At this moment, I would have done anything to feel his lips against mine.

What was even stranger was the gentle raining outside had begun to pour down hard against my bed room window.

Should I do it, put everything out there, and kiss him? Oh god, what do I do…

Review?  
>Should she kiss him? It's up to you all.<p> 


End file.
